1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
With developments in the electronics industry, the demand is rapidly increasing for electronic components that provide higher functionalities and smaller sizes. In step with such trends, the printed circuit board, in which the various electronic products are embedded, is also being given greater densities. Current printed circuit boards are being required not only to be stacked in multiple layers but also to have fine-lined circuit patterns. To improve productivity, there is also a need for a reduced manufacturing process.
FIGS. 1A to 1H are cross-sectional views representing a flow diagram of a method for manufacturing a printed circuit board according to the related art. In FIGS. 1A to 1H are illustrated a copper clad laminate 100, a via hole 102, plating layers 104, circuit patterns 106, insulation layers 108, a blind via hole 112, and outer circuit patterns 114.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1A to 1H, several processes may be used in the related art for manufacturing a multilayer printed circuit board. First, via holes 102 may be processed in a copper clad laminate 100, and the copper clad laminate 100 may be plated, after which the via hole 102 may be buried. Next, circuit patterns 106 may be formed on the outer surfaces of the copper clad laminate 100, and insulation layers 108 may be stacked on to form new levels, and blind via holes 112 may be processed on the exterior. The blind via holes 112 may be plated to provide electrical connection, and outer circuit patterns 114 may be formed on the outer surfaces of the outer insulation layers, to manufacture a multilayer printed circuit board.
However, the manufacturing method for a printed circuit board according to the related art may entail difficulties in forming and processing via holes, and the range to which fine-line circuit patterns can be fabricated may be dependent on the plating thickness, so that there is a limit to manufacturing a high-density printed circuit board with a high level of reliability.